DragontArt
WIP do not delete! DragontArt Welcome to DragontArt! ---- '' This is a company owned and created by defuzzy and QE1, do not steal or delete! '' '' It is a public resource, but some areas are off limits. Please do not touch the ‘about us’ or ‘our features’ sections. If you have any ideas however, please leave a message in the comments, and we’ll try to encorporate them! '' |-|About us = DragontArt is the number-one art community website, where artists are able to release their art into the world, and our possession, through the 1864 pages of the DragontArt terms and conditions. We are conducting ongoing investigation of our user’s personal lives, so we can use this information, and sell it to third parties, as stated in our 1864 pages of terms and conditions. We are currently hiring employees, to work in the DragontArt Helpline and Call centre, so leave a message in the comments below. Look on our ‘Be Employed Page’ for important information. |-|Our Features = There are a million ads covering your home page, but don't worry! There's a perfectly visible X symbol on them. Of course, just remember that the X doesn't remove the ad, oh no, instead it lets you sign up for the Better Membership™! -Submitted by Nibby the Bird- Those ads cover not only your homepage, but also your inbox, user pages, all of your posts, as well as your Artist Blog. |-|Sign Up = To become DragontArt user, fill in the required form, and add it below. We’ll add you to the prestigious ‘user list’ along with all your personal info! You will also have the ability to add your own stick figures to the gallery! This is for da peepos that want to be users of DragontArt. If you want to be employed, go to the be employed tab. If you want you can be both! *Name: *Age: *Tribe: *Place of residence: *Current Occupation: *Bank account details: *Favourite animal: *Pet’s name: *Grandmother’s name: *Favorite colour: *Any clubs or organisations you have recently joined: *Star Sign: *Personality type: *Main art style: User list *Name: " HelloOOoo? Princess Mermaid here? **Age: 12 dy **Tribe: "Can't you tell? I'm OBVIOUSLY a Seawing!" **Place of Residence: Sea palace **Current Occupation: "I'm a princess i dont need a job!" **Bank Account Details: "Mother puts 50 pieces of treasure in my account, everyday, for when I'm queen." **Favorite Animal: Orca "I don't care if my Great Grandmother was named after them, they're beautiful, deadly, creatures!" **Pet's Name: Bloop "What? Yes I know its a silly name for an orca." **Grandmother's Name: "Don't you know ANYTHING about Seawing history? Ugh, fine, she's CORAL." **Favorite Color: "I like the color of me, whatever THAT is." **Any clubs you have recently joined: "Nooo...?" **Star Sign: "Cancer, you idiot! What, do you think i was born in DECEMBER?" "yep." **Personality Type: "Whatever that is, I'm not telling you!" **Boyfriend: "Your majesty, I believe you have a crush on Prince Se-" "NO I DON'T!!" **Art Style: "Why do YOU want to know?" "Your Majesty-" "UPBUPBUP! The princess is talking." *Name: Stormjumper **Age: 7(dy) **Tribe: Sea/RainWIng cloudjumper **Place of residence: Small island of the coast of the skywings territory **Current Occupation: artist/writer **Bank account details: YeEt **Favourite animal: Wolf **Pet’s name: floofy (XD) **Grandmother’s name: Dragonfly **Favorite colour: gold/silver or aqau **Any clubs or organisations you have recently joined: noope **Star Sign: GEMINI **Personality type: ENFP-A **Main art style: Traditional *Name:Lykaios **Age:14 **Tribe:Sea/Rain/Ice/Sky **Place of residence:Possibility **Current Occupation:Drawing, Reading **Bank account details:None? **Favourite animal:Wolf **Pet’s name:cat (Yes, I'm super creative) **Grandmother’s name: Hermione **Favorite colour: Blue **Any clubs or organisations you have recently joined:None? **Star Sign:I pick Leo **Personality type: ESTJ/ISTJ **Main art style:Traditional *Name: Synesthesia (she's getting a revamp so bear with me) **Age: indeterminite (basically doesn't identify as the age she actually is and may **feel like a dragonet one day and an old lady the next) **Tribe: RainWings but doesn't really identify with them **Place of residence: Rainforest **Current Occupation: Writing **Bank account details: r0ar **Favourite animal: *shrug* **Pet’s name: *shrug* **Grandmother’s name: abcdefg **Favorite colour: all **Any clubs or organisations you have recently joined: none **Star Sign: aquarius **Personality type: INFP-A **Main art style: EVERYTHINGGGGGGG *Name: Skipper **Age: 14 **Tribe: SilkWings **Place of residence: Rainforest **Current Occupation: Student/Artist **Bank account details: Classified **Favourite animal: Butterfly **Pet’s name: Quark **Grandmother’s name: Eh **Favorite colour: Orange **Any clubs or organisations you have recently joined: Cloud's List of Sonas **Star Sign: Unimportant **Personality type: DEbater **Main art style: tRaditional *Gobi **Age: 7 **Tribe: Sandwing **Place of residence: Nightcry **Current Occupation: Works at a writing company **Bank account details: Saves a lot, hopes for good home and family. **Favourite animal: Snakes, he always is fascinated by them. **Pet’s name: Apollo (Snake) **Grandmother’s name: Uh idk xD **Favorite colour: Orange **Any clubs or organisations you have recently joined: Nope **Star Sign: Taurus **Personality type: https://www.16personalities.com/isfj-personality **Main art style: Cartoon *Dreaming **Age: 15 **Tribe: Ice/Rain/Sea **Place of residence: Possibility **Current Occupation: Artist/aspiring author/Christian **Bank account details: saves up a lot **Favorite animal: CAT **Pet’s name: PLOOB **Grandmother’s name: chicken nuggy IDK UUUhhh **Favorite color: Blue, purple, black or green **Any clubs or organizations you have recently joined: NAW **Star Sign: efywefweyfp9ewy UM **Personality type:ISFP or INTP-T **Boyfriend: LOKI **Main art style: Realistic/cartoony * please note that this is a parody, and you should not put your actual personal information in any DragontArt forms. Please only put a character or OCs information, thank you. |-|Be Employed = '' Want to work at the largest art community website going around? Want to work on a maximum wage of $1 per hour? Come work at DragontArt!'' ' ''We are currently hiring employees, to work in the DragontArt Helpline and Call centre, so leave a message in the comments below. To become an employee, fill in the required form, and add it below. We’ll add you to the prestigious ‘employee list’ along with your job and all your personal info! *Name: *Age: *Tribe: *Place of residence: *Current Occupation: *Bank account details: *Favourite animal: *Pet’s name: *Grandmother’s name: *Favorite colour: *Any clubs or organisations you have recently joined: *Star Sign: *Personality type: *Job you would like to apply for: '''Employee list. *Name: "Barbecue!" **Age: “I’m three!" (dy) **Tribe: "I'm a SkyWing!" **Place of residence: "I live in de Sky Kingdom!" **Current Occupation: "I cook for my family!" **Bank Account: "I dunno, maybe mommy has money for me!" **Favourite animal: He likes all animals that fly **Pet's name: "I don't have a pet." **Grandmother's name: "Fizzle!" **Favourite color: "Hmm... I like red! **Star sign: "I dunno." **Personality type: ENFP **DragontArt occupation: Cook *Name: Dewdrop **Age: 6 D.Y **Tribe: Sky/Mud/Sea tribrid **Place of residence: streets **Current Occupation: homeless **Bank account details: homeless **Favourite animal: brown rat **Pet’s name: rattie **Grandmother’s name: salamander **Favorite colour: rat **Any clubs or organisations you have recently joined: homeless **Star Sign: scorpio **Personality type: homeless **DragontArt occupation: office janitor *Gobi **Age: 7 **Tribe: Sandwing **Place of residence: Nightcry **Current Occupation: Works at a writing company **Bank account details: Saves a lot, hopes for good home and family. **Favourite animal: Snakes, he always is fascinated by them. **Pet’s name: Apollo (Snake) **Grandmother’s name: Uh idk xD **Favorite colour: Orange **Any clubs or organisations you have recently joined: Nope **Star Sign: Taurus **Personality type: https://www.16personalities.com/isfj-personality **DragontArt occupation: Helpline *Crystalline **Age: 5 **Tribe: sand/ice **Place of residence: scorpian den **Current Occupation: stoodent **Bank account details: $0.05 **Favourite animal: Smoth (sloth/moth hybrid) **Pet’s name: shucky **Grandmother’s name: Prickles **Favorite colour: fruit orange **Any clubs or organisations you have recently joined: skool **Star Sign: aquarium **Personality type: lil Derp **DragontArt occupation: assistant manager *Driftwood **Age: 4 **Tribe: Rain/Sea hybrid **Place of residence: Jade Mountain Academy **Current Occupation: Student **Bank account details: none... **Favourite animal: Sloth **Pet’s name: Lightning **Grandmother’s name: unknown, his egg was abandoned. **Favorite colour: RAINBOW! **Any clubs or organisations you have recently joined: Silver Winglet **Star Sign: what? **Personality type: hasn't tested yet **DragontArt occupation: company artist *Gage **Tribe: Sand/Night **Place of residence: Flat in Nightcry **Occupation: e d g y Employee at a Tech Company (full-time) **Bank Account: Only has $100 dollars saved. Has student loan debt. **Favorite animal: scorpion **Pet's name: doesn't have a pet **Grandmother's name: Wrongdoer **Favorite color: black **Star sign: scorpio **Personality type: Can fake being kind. Is really moody when things aren't going right. **DragontArt occupation: Helpline. He says that he's interested. He really wants money. * * please note that this is a parody, and you should not put your actual personal information in any DragontArt forms. Please only put a character or OCs information, thank you. |-| Gallery = 1CADED0E-89DB-4B8D-B164-2A911426FB65.png 32F21BCA-C44E-4CA9-9D8E-7F7F213DFC99.png 5704919A-BBBF-4180-9AC7-680412ED3A5D.png 8096BADC-7A02-4868-9423-5F33BF74A7CA.jpeg EC766C8B-1D35-4AB6-96E5-B9ACD2F53833.png|Crystalline Category:Miscellaneous Category:Work In Progress Category:Groups Category:Content (QE1) Category:Public